Survival is Bliss
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Harry has always survived the situations that have been thrown at him. Fate, though wants to push him to the next extream, which could be his final down fall. He was never Potter, well that's what he is told by Fate in his dream. Oh when he looks in the mirror, he wished he never woke up. Voldemort wants the new him for keeps as a lover, but will he accept? 5th Year fic LM/SS HP/LV
1. Chapter One: Future History

Hey Everyone. I'm back with a new Story with one hell of a plot line. Not a Snarry either. It's a Lucius/Severus one with a twist that Harry is their son. Hope you like the read and this chapter is short, but others will be over 4000. I can bet you on that. I will continue on this one after I see the reviews for it. Hope you all like it.

**Hey, This Chapter is now Beta'd. Thank you so much sk8rslashluvr. With out you, my idea's would of died. Updated: 18/08/2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Belongs to WB and the lovely J K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Future History **

**Malfoy Manor, 31st July 1996**

Around Midnight, Severus woke with a jolt. He was breathing far too hard for a normal nightmare. It was not the first time he had done so in the dead of night, nor was the reason for his waking new; it was the night his son was born and taken away so many years ago. He slowly came to his senses, his chest starting to rise and fall a bit slower as a hand made his way on to his torso.

"Severus?" Lucius spoke softly as he brought his partner close. He reached out a hand to brush the hair from Severus face.

"It's that time of year again, Lucius." Severus said as his throat tightened. He turned around in the bed and wrapped an arm around his lover. Lucius let out a sigh and buried his face in Severus's neck, running his hand through the potions master's dark locks.

"I know. I have nightmares about it too. It's always going to be like this Severus. No doubt about it anymore." Lucius admitted quietly, his heart aching at the thought. He shook his head and Severus sighed loudly.

"It's been fifteen years. It could have been so different, yet it's gotten so much worse." Severus said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"I hope my father went to hell." Lucius muttered as his free hand tightened into a fist.

"Hmm, I hope he did too. I just wish that I could have had the pleasure of killing Abraxas. It's just the irony of it that gets to me, Lucius. He did it with your sister. Then a couple of years later he did the same to us and stole our child, then died a couple of days later in the hands of the Dark Lord."

"I don't think you hated him Severus, you loathed him. He knew of our relationship before he forced me to marry Narcissa, not to mention the fact that she was in love with another man. I just wish I knew what he said to Druella and Cygnus that caused them to actually put forward that marriage contract. I still feel like I have cheated on you though." His face turned guilty and he couldn't look up at his lover. Severus lifted his hand and put a finger under Lucius's chin, tilting the blonde's chin up.

"Look at me. It couldn't be helped. You had to consummate the contract and you only had sex with her twice, Lucius. Narcissa is a very close friend and she was willing. She knew of our relationship beforehand and understood that it had to be done. You also gave her the child that she always wanted. Stop thinking that you committed adultery with her. I agreed to it, I may not have been happy with it, but you two were forced. The result for both of you could have been death if you didn't agree to the contract." Severus said as he placed his lips on to his partners, who gladly returned the kiss.

"Do you think he's alive and knows about us?" Lucius said as his lips hovered over Severus's.

"That is an answer I do not know. Your blasted father used the Rosier family magic on our son, and that is why we have failed to find him. Your mother never should have taught him their family magic." The blonde shook his head in disgust while Severus sneered. It went quiet between them, both thinking about their son, what it would have been like watching him grow up.

"I think it's time to tell Draco, Severus. He needs to know about everything. He asked me once why I slept in a different room from his mother. I just told him to mind his own business and walked away." Lucius said sadly. He has always hated that he lied to his son.

"Yes, the time has come. He is old enough to understand. Tell him he has a brother out there somewhere. Narcissa should be with us when Draco is told," Severus suggested and Lucius nodded. "I promise you Lucius that we will see Xeryus again. I will never give up on him." He whispered to his lover. Lucius tightened his hold on Severus.

"I hope so Severus, I hope so." Lucius muttered as he looked at Severus, who also let a tear slip.

What they didn't know at that moment was that Fate was watching them. It was time for secrets to be revealed. She hovered over the photo on the night side table, smiling at the little boy who was in the picture with his fathers. With an unnoticeable pop, she went to the boy who was not so little anymore. She smiled sadly at the boy, who had his bare back to her.

She noticed the silvery lines on his back that shown in the moon light. Her eyes trailed along them and shook her head in disgust. With a click of her fingers, she entered the boy's mind: walking into his unconcious.

* * *

So what do you think? It makes my day when I read your reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing.


	2. Chapter Two: Healer Abraxus Malfoy

Woo! SO here is the second chapter readers. Thank you all so much for reviewing and putting it on your alerts and Fav's. It'ss made my day. I hope this chapter does not dissapoint you at all. The next chpater is going to be crazy. well Sirius will not be happy at all. So Yeah, hope you like.

**Warning: This chapter is not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Belongs to WB and the lovely J K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Healer Abraxus Malfoy**

Dreams, oh how Harry dreaded sleep now. His dreams just kept getting repetitive. Always the same one, or from a different point of view of that night in the grave yard. How Cedric died by Voldemort, how he battled with snake face and saw his parents. Then Cedric telling him to take his body back to his father. Why didn't he take the bloody cup by himself? Cedric wouldn't have died, maybe he would have.

Harry tossed and turned violently in his bed, his body hot as if it had been set a lite. The dream from the night before repeating it self once more, then his dream went blank.

He stopped moving all of a sudden, it was like a cool presence had entered his mind. Harry felt strange, no doubt about it. His green eyes were looking at a white door, the handle was made into a snake shape. Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering. He didn't know where he was, but this place looked... odd. Abandoned. His stomach was moving about as if it were trying to break free of him, and he whimpered. He looked at the door handle again and touched it, the snake started hissing. His hand immediately stopped touching it.

_"Open little one ... Sssome one wantsss to sssee you my dear." _The handle on the door hissed. Harry's hand reached out and pushed down the handle. He looked behind him, noticing that everything was black, except the door. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

Harry had to cover his eye's, the room beyond was all white and there was nothing in it. Before he knew it, he was already in the room. He quickly spun around and the door wasn't there anymore. He placed his hands on the white wall, it was like no door had ever been there. He turned his head and noticed a violet fog, floating around in the corner.

"Hello? Is anyone their?" Harry looked into the violet fog. Then suddenly he saw a figure. He stumbled back, looking for a way out. The figure was holding a little child who looked about one. Harry could see the figure clearly now. It was a woman dressed in a long silver dress, she smiled at Harry and looked down at the child she was holding.

"Hello Harry James Potter, I have waited for this moment to finally meet you." Her voice was like silk, it slithered into Harry's ears making him shiver with goose bumps.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Harry asked, wishing he had his wand on him.

"I have many names, Harry James Potter. I can say the same for you," The woman said with a pause as she stroked the cheek of the child she was holding. Harry narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't have any other names. " People like to call me Destiny or Fate." She said with a pause, looking at Harry with her head tilted.

Harry's eyes widened. This was a dream, not real.

"Oh, I can tell you know that this dream is real Harry. I will let you remember this dream when you wake up." Fate said as she watched the child in her arms open his eye's.

Harry swore in his head, making Fate laugh. She could read his thoughts, but Harry thought the worse has happened. "So why you here then, mind me asking. Am I dyeing?" Harry gulped as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"No, my dear child. You are defiantly not dyeing. I'm here because it's time that I really do guid you to what will happen next. Come over here Harry, I want to show you this little boy." Fate said as she summoned Harry over. He slowly walked over, his head bowing to look at the child in her arms. The child reached out a small hand to Harry. He couldn't help but smile as he caught hold of the small hand within. The child gurgled and stuck his other small hand in his mouth. Harry's green eyes locked with the childs mismatched ones.

"The eyes?" Harry said quietly. He took in the childs features, from his point of view the child looked like a Snape and Malfoy creation. The boy had blonde curly locks, high cheek bones, a long but cute nose, thin red lips and high dark blonde eyebrows. But Harry couldn't stop looking at the boy's eyes. One was bright emerald-green and the other was a dark brown.

"It's a unique feature, very distracting." Fate's eye's lit up as boy stuck his small tongue out at her.

"He looks like a Snape and Malfoy creation." Harry sneered, this child would not be innocent when it grows older.

"That's because he his. He is a very cute creation though. Don't you think so?" Fate asked.

"What?" Harry spluttered out. He knew that wizards can get pregnant, but Snape and Malfoy's child, hell no!

"You heard me Harry. You now probably thinking why Have I brought this child with me, correct?" Fate said with a smirk. Harry nodded. "This little boy here Harry, is you. Well was you at one years old."

"I beg your pardon." Harry spluttered out again. _'__No, this is not happening!'_ Harry thought.

"This is what you looked like at one year's old. Untill you were taken away anyway. You have very strong glamour over you my dear." Fate admitted sadly. She knew Harry would not take it well at all.

"Your joking, I have always been told that I look like my father. I'm a Potter, not that!" Harry said as he pointed his finger at the boy in front of him. He took a few steps back, away from Fate.

"Have you every wondered why you look like a spitting image of James Potter, Harry? No child should look as suspicously like only one parent."

"But I have my mothers eyes and her traits."

"No, Your right couldn't be glamoured, Your left could be though. Haven't you ever looked in the mirror and noticed that your left eye is a darker shade of green? That is why. Your traits are your own."

"Why tell me this now?" Harry said as he dropped to his knee's, putting his head in his hands. Fate kneeled down, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want you to be denied a proper family, Harry. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy could only have one child and you were taken away from them. I can't tell you anymore. I have watched you at the Dursley residence and I feel awful at what they have done to you my dear." Fate let a tear slip from her eye, looking at Harry sadly. Harry shook his head as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"What is my real name then?" Harry asked, he needed to know.

"That I can not tell you either. I have to go my dear. Please don't do anything over dramatic when you wake up, as I am afraid to say you will have another shook." Fate said as she got up.

"Bye bye." The little boy said in a very cute voice as he waved his small hand to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry couldn't help but wave back to himself as the everything went to violet mist. He didn't even hear the snap of Fate's fingers.

* * *

Harry now layed flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He suddenly sat up, placing his hand on his scar. It wasn't burning like it did the other night, but he felt weird. He stretched and noticed his limbs were aching. Something started to tickle him under his chin. He caught it and pulled it.

"What the ...!" He said as he noticed it was his hair, which was blonde. He felt his head and noticed his hair was down to his shoulders. He felt his face with his shaking hands.

"No, this is not happening!" He said silently to himself. He suddenly got up from his bed and checked his clock. Harry swore under his breath as he noticed his height. He wasn't small anymore. He looked at the clock which read seven in the morning. The Dursley's wouldn't be up yet. He quickly made his was out of the bedroom and quietly made his was to the bathroom and shut the door gently behind him and locked it. He walked over to the sink and closed his eyes. He grabbed onto the sink to help him balance. He had grown a lot over night. Harry shook his head and looked into the mirror before him. His face gave every emotion.

He stumbled back untill he hit the bathroom wall. This was not him. The dream was not true!

His hair was platinum Blonde and it had a slight wave to it. His fingers trembling as he touched his reddish, thin lips. His noes was long, but not huge or hooked. His eyebrows were arched and his cheek bones high, his chin was slightly pointed, but round at the same time. Oh, and his eyes. He moved closer to the mirror and gasped. His eyes were like the little boys in his dream. His right green and left dark brown. The only thing that hadn't changed was his scar.

"No more glasses." Harry said with a small smile.

Harry looked at the rest of his body, noticing his tallness. He grabbed hold of the waist of his boxers and looked down to see if anything had changed down there. His mouth dropped open.

"Who in hell has fed you over night." Harry muttered as he snapped the waist of his boxers back into place. He looked at himself once again in the mirror. Harry lifted his hands in front of him and they had even changed, they were longer and his skin was pale.

"No more tan for me," Harry muttered as he dropped to the floor, shaking his head. "Oh Merlin, I'm a Snape and Malfoy creation." Harry muttered as he felt a tear roll down his pretty pale face. He started rocking forwards and backwards.

"Get a grip Harry." He said as he got up and quickly made his way to his bedroom. He smiled slightly at the presents on the desk that he hadn't opened. He closed the door and went over to the desk. He was about to pick one up when there was a light peck at the window. He opened it and a grey owl made its way into his bedroom and dropped a letter on the desk while flying out of the window. Harry shrugged at the owls rudeness, which Hedwig tweeted at. Harry picked up the letter, noticing something inside and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Your presence is requested at Gringotts wizarding bank at your earliest convenience when possible. It was a request from your Late father and Abraxas Malfoy to give you a key to their shared vault 12774 on your 15th birthday._

_Head Goblin of Gringotts,_

_Griphook_

Harry's eyes widened at the letter. He held the key that came out of it So it seems that his father ... James Potter was involved with it. He looked at Hedwig, who in return stared weirdly at Harry. She of course knew it was still her owner. Harry stuffed the letter in his sock draw and muttered something about opening his presents later. He quickly got changed and pocketed his wand. He walked out of his bedroom and closed the door. Quickly he entered the bathroom and hid his scar under his blonde bangs.

No one would recognize him, so he would be safe for now. He brushed his teeth quickly and made his way down stairs. The Dursley's weren't bothered that he wasn't home most of the time, mostly because they were afraid that his God father would come and torture them then kill them. Harry sneered at the thought and walked out of the house, closing the front door quietly.

He looked around and made a dash for the alley around the corner, lifting his wand in the air for the Knight Bus. Harry heard the bang immediately and saw the triple-decker bus appeared out of this air. Harry walked to the conductor, Stan who gave his speech.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch of wizard. Just stick out your wand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning." Stan said as he looked at Harry. "Where to lad?"

"Diagon Alley, London." Harry said promptly.

"That's eleven Sickles." Stan said as he sneezed. Harry stepped away from the sneeze and rummaged through his jacket pocket and handed the conductor the money. Harry went in and sat on one of the empty beds. He watched as Stan banged on the glass window.

"Take 'er away, Ernie. Need to get to London, Diagon Alley." Stan said as the bus speed from Private Drive. He watched as the conductor sat on the opposite bed.

"Woss your name then lad?" Stan persisted.

"Rodger Dudders." Harry said quickly as he grabbed the morning Daily Prophet to pass the time. He shook his head at the headline.

"I wouldn't like to be in Potter's shoes, meh feel sorry for the lad." Stan said as he looked at Harry.

"He's going to have trouble at school, no doubt." Harry muttered. He knew it was going to be true.

"Yeah he will if Umbridge take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position." Stan laughed.

"Who is she? Never heard of her before," Harry asked in a confused voice.

"A nasty piece of work she is. She's a Ministry member. Like's to cause trouble that one." Stan said as he got his book out and started reading. Harry gave him a funny look and shrugged, turning the next page of the Daily Prophet. He got stuck in reading it, Stan had to shake him to tell him they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry got up and folded the paper and handed it to Stan.

"Thanks, well bye then." Harry said as he walked of the bus. He watched as the bus zoomed away into the distance. Harry found the door easily enough and entered the pub, which was quite empty. He nodded at the barman, who nodded back. He walked through the dark pub and went to the back yard, and took out his wand. He tapped the third brick from the left above the old dustbin, and stood back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.

He smiled as he entered the cobbled street, which was fairly quiet for a summer's day. He made his way through the street, stopping outside Quality Qudditch Supplies. His eye brows rose up at the new broom on display.

_EARTHQUAKE_

_This next state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-fine handle of white and cherry Oak, treated with an emerald hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected cherry oak twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Eathquake unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Earthquake has an acceleration of 0-200 miles an hour in 7.7 seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. This broom will make you feel like you have just winced a earthquake. Price on request._

_Better than the Firebolt!_

Harry loved the look of this broom. It was streaked with red and white and the said speed, he wanted it. The price was probably twice as the firebolt's was. He shook his head and with a last of the precious broom, he started walking to the bank.

Harry walked into Gringotts, getting weird looks from some of the goblins. He approached the counter at the end of the bank, waiting for the goblin to look down at him.

"And what business do you need help with today?" Harry noticed it was Griphook, he got out the key and put it on the counter.

"I was sent a letter from you about vault 12774. I was requested to come soon as possible." Harry said as the goblin eyed him.

"Your name please?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry said quietly to the Goblin.

"You don't look anything like him." The Goblin snickered. Harry lifted his bangs up and showed his scar.

"Still need proof of Identity, please hand me your wand." Griphook said as he reached over the counter with his hand out to Harry.

"What do you want with my wand?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at the goblin.

"A goblin can tell by a wizards wand if you are that proper owner. The wand can tell me who it's owner is and who is currently using it." Harry nodded and handed his wand to the goblin. The tip of the wa lit up blue and Griphook nodded.

"Come with me then." The goblin said as he handed The wand back to Harry. Harry followed the small goblin to one of the many doors leading off the hall. They both passed through into the rough stone passage way. Griphook held onto the key and summoned Harry to go into the cart first. He did and before he knew it, the cart rushed of like a rollercoaster into the depths of the earth. Harry loved the rush of the cart as it quickly passed labyrinthine passages, sloping downwards all the time. About ten minutes later the cart stopped.

Harry watched as the goblin got out and lifted the lantern. Harry also got out and looked at the door in front of him. Griphook put the key in its lock and turned it. The door started to melt away.

Harry nodded to the goblin and entered, the vault lit up and it was double the size of the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. It held two chair and a table, with 2 letters placed on it.

"I will wait in the cart Mr Potter. The door will melt back. Just snap you fingers twice and you will be let out." The goblin said as he walked off back to the cart. Harry walked over to one of the chairs, sitting down as the door to the vault closed. Harry looked at the letters, both addressed to him. The first letter had the Potter crest stamped on it. Harry recognized it straight away and carefully opened the letter.

_To my new son,_

_I'm sorry to say that if your reading this, then the worse has happened and I or Lily wasn't able to tell you the truth about your true heritage. This vault was never meant to be opened again. I have the a copy of Malfoy's letter in my pocket to take home. While I write this, Abraxas is casting spells over you while Lily holds you. Your probably wondering if there was ever a Harry Potter, right? Well, Harry died this morning from dragon pox. His body shut down and couldn't fight it off. His magic was weak and it also couldn't fight it off. We don't know how Malfoy found out, but after his 'friendly' visit at Potter Manor, we came to Gringott's. It was the safest place to do this Harry._

_We heard his story, which Malfoy will explain in his letter. Lily was against it, but She didn't want you to become what your fathers are. So with a helping hand from Malfoy, we turned you into a mini looking me, with lily's eyes. We mourned for our dead son, but we got you, which will slowly make me and lily happy again. I'm not disgusted by the fact that your parents are Snivellus and Malfoy you know. Because when I saw you looking at me with your mismatched eye's, I felt something click inside me. Parental instincts of course. It was my duty to now look after you._

_I know, how very Gryffindor of me to say._

_Lily's glad you know, that she has a part of her best friend within you. Snivellus was her best friend at school you know, untill the end of fifth year. I won't say what happened, but ask Snape if he is still alive and looking for you. She smiled when she saw you. You look like him you know, Snivellus. A better version actually. You have a part of his nose, at least it's not hooked and big. Lily just whacked he on the head for writing that. _

_In a strange way, your grandfather does love you. With what he said to me and Lily, He just wants you safe. So, if you have read this, then I hope you are with Sirius Black, Harry's, your God Father. If not, then the worse has happened and your with Lily's sour faced sister and whale of a husband she has. No one else knows about this except me, Lily and Abraxas. There is a letter within Malfoy's that is for Sirius. You can give it to him when you think it's time to tell him the truth. I'm not forcing you to do it. He will be devastated if you disappeared or something like that._

_So, this is a goodbye. Wow you do look like a mini me. I'm holding you now Harry. I'm glad that I have a second chance at being a father again._

_From James 'Prongs' Potter._

Harry blinked a tear away as he put the letter on the table. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he looked at the other letter. The writing on it was a lot more elegant than James Potter's. It also had the Malfoy crest stamped on the right corner of the envelope. He hesitated for a moment, if he should open it.

Harry was good at glamours, but he wouldn't be able to get past Mad Eye Moody with them. He hadn't thought about Sirius. He would flip about everything and probably abandon him because he was his enemies son. Harry shook his head and grabbed the letter, opening it. Another letter dropped on to the table, which had Sirius Black on it. Harry felt a head ache coming on as he started to read.

_Dear Grandson,_

_I'm not happy about this, it was never to be like this. I couldn't watch you grow up with my true Death Eater son and his lover. If I am still alive, then I would tell you this on your fifteenth birthday. But if your reading this, then I am no doubt dead by The Dark Lord. You see, I haven't been true to the Dark Lord for sometime now. I was forced by my father, Hendrik to join the Dark Lords ranks at the age of sixteen. I started to worry about you, just like Draco. You will probably go to school with him at Hogwarts when you are eleven. You see, I knew my son was gay and I had nothing against it. You see your great grand father Malfoy, my father was gay and I was the child from a both male marriage. _

_I Knew that Severus Snape wasn't good for my son. My wife Alena was from another very dark family. Lucius took after her and joined the Dark Lord at the age of seventeen. I gave him the choice I never had. I was very disappointed in him. Druella and Cygnus Black seeked me out in Diagon Alley. Their daughter, Narcissa was going to marry a light family, which they were not happy about. They suggested a marriage contract between my son and their daughter, which made sense. __I talked to Narcissa about it before hand and I told her she had a choice not to sign it. She told me she had to, or her parents would decide that she was not family and would be killed. It was her only way to survive. The Contract would last untill one died of old age. Cygnus also stated that they had to have a child, which was Draco. _

_What I didn't know was tha Lucius and Severus were engaged. That was stopped, which made me get sent to St. Mungos with injury._

_Narcissa and Lucius both agreed, but with a secret pact to see other people secretly. I knew of this because Narcissa seeked me out. She told me that she was pregnant, and I was over the moon. She also told me that Lucius was also pregnant, which I was also happy to hear, but who was the other father? Well I was living in Malfoy Manor in France at the time, so I visted my son. __When I flooed over, Severus Snape had a hand on Lucius's stomach, and for once was actually smiling. Well, untill I appeared, which ended in a fight. Severus didn't want me seeing you at all after you were born, but Lucius said I could, after 2 years of not talking._

_You were going to arrive at the end of July, while Draco was going to be born at the beginning of June. The Dark Lord was very happy to hear that he had two future recruits. He wanted to see you and Draco. Lucius, with out Narcissa's permission took him to the Dark Lord, while Severus took you at the same time at a Death Eater meeting. The Dark Lord had held of both of you at that meeting. He held Draco first, which he wasn't that interested in and then he held you. It made me sick. He held you for the rest of the 2 hour meeting. It made my skin crawl, Lucius and Severus just let him hold you. I know Draco would be slightly safe, as Narcissa wasn't marked by the Dark Lord and could get away easily if anything happened._

_Then at the end of July, a day before your first birthday. Severus told a certain prophecy to the Dark Lord, which I was in the room to hear it. That Prophecy could have related to you, but two other little boys and a girl fitted that prophecy also. I had to get you away from your parents and that's why I seeked out the Potter's. I heard a rumor that their son was ill. You see, I work at St. Mungos. I am a fully trained healer, and a respected one at that. I took you away on your birthday, at night when your parents were asleep, then I took you to the Potters._

_James has probably told you in his letter about why he and his wife agreed to take you in. So I won't blab on about it any longer. I will watch you grow up, and one day tell you about this. This is for the best, Xeryus. Yes, that is you frist name. You full name is Xeryus Severus Snape. Draco is the Heir of the Malfoy estate and you will be of Snape and Prince. That is why your last name is not Malfoy, but I have left you a vault in Gringotts. Within this letter is a key to my personal Vault 73177. There was no doubt that you are my favorite grandchild Xeryus, even though your father is Severus Snape. Draco reminded me to much of my late wife Alena and it did actually scare me. I shouldn't have put that. A Malfoy never tells of shows his emotions, but this is an exception._

_I hope you have a better life Xeryus and I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused._

_From your Grandfather,_

_Head Healer at St. Mungos,_

_Lord Abraxus Lucius Malfoy._

Harry's extremities seemed to have gone numb. He body was frozen. He didn't even hear the small clatter of the key that had dropped from the letter. He read the letter again, pocketing both of them and also Sirius's letter in his jacket. He picked up the key and held it, he noticed even that had the Malfoy crest engraved in it. So Harry clicked his fingers twice, might aswell go to said vault in the letter. The door melted away and we came out of the vault and went straight into the cart.

"Anywhere else you need to go Mr Potter?" Griphook said as Harry slightly jumped, not noticing the goblin.

"Please take me to Vault 73177, I have the key." Harry said to the goblin as he handed the key, which Griphook snatched out of his hand. Harry was surprised that Griphook didn't ask why he had a Malfoy carved vault key. The cart zoomed off, and Harry didn't feel too good anymore. He closed his eyes, clinging on to the seat. He would have loved how fast he was going again, but with what he just read, he felt more sick. They went down, deeper into Gringotts and Harry was amazed to see different type of dragons guarding certain area's. He swore that he saw the dragon he fought against in the Triwizard Tournament. Before he knew it the cart came to a sudden stop.

His eye's widened at what he was looking at. There was a huge oak wooden door, which was heavily bolted. Above it was the Malfoy crest.

"Normally, only the head of the Malfoy family along with family members are only able to get into their vaults, but since you have a key to the late Abraxas Malfoy's vault, I can not stop you from entering as you have permission. There are very powerful wards on the vaults beyond the door, Mr Potter. So be warned. Us Goblins can not enter, only with the Lord of house can let us in. If I remember correctly, Vault 73177 is at the end of the corridor. This key can open his door and only the vault you seek." Griphook said as he opened the door and give the key to Harry.

He nodded and held onto the tightly, as he entered the now fire lit corridor. The door banged shut behind him, making him jump.

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Draco entered. He took a seat next to his mother and ignored his father. "Morning Mother." Draco muttered, looking tired from the sleepless night he had. He gladly helped himself to some toast as Lucius shot a look to Severus. who in returned shrugged.

"No Good Morning for me then Draco?" Lucius said from the end of the table. Draco snorted and ignored his father. Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow at the boy, this was not like Draco to ignore him.

"I never brought you up to be rude and ignore me Draco. What is wrong with you this morning?" Lucius demanded, all eye's on Draco as he finished his toast of fast.

"Excuse me." Draco muttered quietly as he pushed his chair back hard and looked up to glare at Severus, then Lucius. He did the famous Malfoy sneer and walked out, going to the kitchens instead to have breakfast.

"Draco?" His mother said as she got up and followed him.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOU HIDE BACK IN HERE NOW!" Lucius said fuming as he stood up from his chair. Severus placed a hand onto his lovers.

"I think he knows, Luc." Severus admitted, the look that Draco gave him said it all. Darco had never give him a look like that before. Lucius sat down and was about to speak when a ringing sound went off. Lucius eye's widened at the sound. He suddenly got up again and summoned his outer robe and cane. Severus stood up aswell, wondering why Lucius face was seriously looking.

"Someone has entered the Malfoy Vaults at Gringotts."

"Maybe it was your sister?" Severus suggested.

"No, She is in France with her husband. I got a letter from her yesterday and she is not expected back untill next week. Me, you, Narcissa and Alexis are the only ones who have a key and are allowed into the vaults." Lucius said as he went to the fire-place. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Severus said quickly. Lucius shook his head as he picked up the floo powder.

"Lucius, that's impossible. If it was Xeryus, he wouldn't have a key." Severus pointed out, also grabbing some floo powder.

"I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, Severus." Lucius said quickly as he said out his destination, going up in flames.

* * *

Harry had found the Vault, finally. There are three floors of doors, but the vault he seeked was the last one on the first floor. He felt the wards as he entered, which accepted him.

He was deciding to head back out. There could be anything in that vault, including dark artifacts. Even though Abraxus said in the letter that he was not with Voldemort anymore, there still could be dark things in there. Harry sighed, he needed to get back to private drive, no doubt he will get screamed at for being out again. He needed to do glamours, or he would get his arse whipped for doing his freaky magic shit again.

Harry looked at the vault door and walked back to the entrance. He would come back maybe when he can do magic. He could wait another two years. He quickly made his way out. He climbed into the cart, Griphook looking at him weirdly. The cart started to go and Harry jus spaced out for most of the ride back up to the surface, that was untill the cart stopped suddenly.

"Looks like we might have to wait here for 10 minutes Mr Potter, Look like one of the carts on the next level has stopped for a reason." Griphook said as he waited for a green light on the cart to come back on. Harry nodded. It was twelve minutes later when the cart started moving again. The cart stopped at the surface and Harry got out, putting the key he held onto in his pocket. He nodded at Griphook and started to walk out of the Bank.

What Harry didn't notice was a certain long-haired blonde and a greasy hooked nose man, arguing with one of the goblins.

"What is going on here?" Griphook demanded, looking at the small goblin named Koppa.

"Sir, Mr Malfoy here wants to know who entered his vaults earlier on." Koppa said in a small voice.

"Go to the fire room Koppa, I will sort this out." Griphook said loudly. He went up to the counter and looked down on an angry looking Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"How may I help you two gentlemen?"

"I want to know how has entered my Vaults.!" Lucius demanded, tightly holding his cane.

"Mr Malfoy, it's one of our conducts to keep everything confidential. I can only tell you that the Late Abraxus Malfoy gave his key to his Vault to the person who came in this morning."

"Fine then, I will be speaking to the Ministry about this." Lucius hissed as he walked out with Severus. The street was bit more busy than it was earlier on and Harry walked by shops, browsing in the windows. He entered Borgan and Burkes, browsing the books. Lucius and Severus entered a deserted alley, looking at the people who went past.

"You think it's him, our son?" Snape hissed at Lucius. He wasn't very happy that Lucius who jumped straight into a situation like a bloody Gryffindor.

"Severus, it's a possibility." Lucius admitted, looking at Severus then back at the people who went past.

"I know it is, but you nearly caused a seen at Gringotts Lucius." Severus sneered.

"I do not care. I ..." Lucius cut off as he watched a platinum Blonde haired boy stop at the entrance of the alley.

Harry swore under his breath as he quickly turned around and walked quickly back onto the amin street. Making it so obviously. Lucius and Severus stood frozen. Looking at the boy who was at the entrance just a moment ago.

"Severus?" Lucius whispered.

"It seems that Xeryus has returned to us." Snape said with hope.

"You think that was him?" Lucius asked as the both started walking back onto the main street quickly, spotting the boy moving fast between the crowds.

"Could be, I didn't see him that well. We need to get him and take him back to Malfoy manor." Severus said as he moved fast down the street. He spotted the boy going round a corner and quickly made his way to the corner, noticing the back alley was a dead-end. Lucius caught up, stopping at the side of Severus.

"Shit!" Harry said, knowing that Malfoy and Snape were behind him. He turned around and faced them, the sun directly shining on him. Both men gasped as they looked at the boy's missed matched eyes. Severus moved closer and slightly looked down at the boy, who moved back. Hitting the wall. Harry looked around, seeing if he could climb the wall.

"We aren't going to hurt you child." Severus said as he lifted his hands in front of himself, as a peace sign.

"Yeah, what ever Snape. I can't belive that with what's on your's and Malfoy's left fore arm." Harry spat out, wishing he could just apparate.

"You know us?" Lucius demanded, looking at the boy. Harry ignored him and sneered, making him look like Snape.

"Can you just let me go, I have to get back home." He said in a begging tone. Severus moved closer and took hold of the boy's hand.

"We don't think so." Severus whispered looking at the boy's mismatched eyes. Lucius moved slowly next to Severus again.

"If you are who we think you are, we will never let you out of our sight again." Lucius vowed, nodding to finally apparate.

"You will be kidnapping me, you know." Harry said trying to shake Snape's grip off. Severus smirked as he looked at Lucius, apparating back to Malfoy manor. None of the men had noticed the famous lightning bolt scar on the boy's head.

* * *

So what do you all think. Please review.

From Author Puzzle Me This.


	3. Chapter Three: Believe it or not

Well you have come acrossed my works again. I'm obvously alive still. I have to apologise about not updating this story and any other you read by me. Life sucks, especially while your stuck between a parents nasty divorce and mother is being a... Well yeah. But here you go lovely's. I hope you continue to stick with me and these stories and thank you for all the amazing reviews. So many and so many Fav's and followers. It amazes me still and Happy New Year Everyone, last updated chapter of 2012! xoxo

**Warning: Not been Beta'd, I better speak to my lovely Beta.**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the characters or going along with my imagination and dreams I have within the Harry Potter world.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Believe it or not**

Oh How Harry was totally fucked up now as he landed on the grounds of Malfoy manor. Snape had held of his arm tightly, his other arm being now held by Malfoy senior.

"Bloody hell, I'm not a prisoner thanks, so kindly get off me." Harry said as he shoved both men strongly of his arms, smirking evilly as he looked around. If he could just...

"No escaping here, child." Snape hissed slightly as the man wrapped his hands more tightly around Harry's arm again.

"There's nowhere to go if your tried." Malfoy said smuggle as he started to move towards the iron gates.

"Well If I wanted to be a prisoner, I would prefer to go to Azkaban and get my soul sucked by a dementor, than be here with you two." Harry spat out, struggling to get out of Snape's hold again.

"Feisty." Lucius muttered with a smirk to the child, Severus also smirking at his comment. Harry started moving, more liked dragged as Malfoy waved his hand at the gates of the manor.

They disappeared into this air as he walked past them. Harry felt goose bumps, slithering onto his skin as he felt something in his mind go click. A heavy gust of wind hit them and Harry breathed it in as his hair fell back. He suddenly fell to the ground, onto his knees as he grunted in pain. His hands held his head as he felt liquid quickly tickle down his face.

"Lucius!" Snape hissed as he went down on his knees, taking clasp of the boy's hands as he moved them away from the boys head. Snape's dark orbs widened in terror as he identify the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Potter?" Snape said as he flinched at what happened next, the boy screamed in agony. Lucius rushed over to his lover and the boy as his grey eyes searched the boy.

"Shit, Severus, please Tell me you're kidding." Lucius watched in horror as he finally realized who the boy was now. "It can't be, it just can't..." Lucius was broke off by a very painful shout.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry shouted in agony as the pain started to get worse than ever before. His mind couldn't take anymore, seeing has he had vision before everything happened last night. So finally, he blacked out.

* * *

Harry started to come around and noticed that he was laying down on something that was extremely comfy. His hearing noticed voices that started to become more clearly and more noticeably closer, but at this present time. He would prefer to stay in the state of half-consciousness. Seeming as his head was starting to stop throbbing every second. He felt something cool being placed onto his forehead.

"What in hell has just happened within said hour?" Lucius muttered from the right side of the bed, his fingers rubbing his left temple. He looked up to his lover who was looking down at the boy, their boy with a slight confused look that rarely crosses his face.

"And I want did the boy mean by get out of my head. You think it's the Dark Lord?"

"That is what I would like to know Lucius. Dark Lord or no,t that is not a stunt that I have seen Potter do before. He's not under any potions or curses. No glamour's, nothing. So why in hell indeed did his famous scar bleed like that. Dumbledore thinks he's having visions, but when seers have visions, it's nothing like that." Snape sneered as he checked the boy over once more.

"Dumbledore is a fool, we all know it."

"But a very manipulating, brilliant minded one at that. Now, I just need that damn potion to finish brewing so I can see the results myself." Severus hissed slightly in annoyance.

"Damn it Severus! He is our son, there's no doubt about who his parents are. I can feel the pull of his magic and I know you certainly can too, I did carry him after all," Lucius said sharply, his eyes showing his inner anger. "He looks so much like you, yet with a Malfoy twist." He muttered sadly.

"But the point being Lucius is that the Dark Lord wants him dead and asked every death eater, the acceptance of me to hand him over if they ever came across Potter. Now our son is destined to kill the Dark Lord, you know of the Prophecy already." Severus sank himself on to the chair next to the night stand on the other side of Lucius, bringing his head within his hands.

"My father just had to hand our child to the Potter's." He said emotionless as he wandlessly got the boys letters from the night stand, reading them again. His fingers tapped against the letters, reading his late father's scrawl of neatness and elegance. Severus held out a hand for the letters over the boy and Lucius gave them to him as he had enough reading his father's letter.

"I hope you have a better life Xeryus, indeed," Severus said sarcastically, Lucius looking at him with question in his grey eyes. Severus sighed, putting down the letters on the bedside table again. "With the rumours that went around Hogwarts, The boy might have not had the pampered life style we think of Lucius."

"Fantastic. So your saying our son could of been abused?" the blonde man groaned.

"I have never looked for the signs within Potter, he isn't in my house so he isn't my concern. But now..." Severus said trailing off with a feeling of being punched in his gut. But it is true, if Harry was in his house he would have known if the boy was abused or neglected.

"Severus, it's been a very long time. I would have never, ever considered the possibility of The-Boy-Who-Lived being our child. My father fooled us."

"Didn't he fool us all." Severus said as he looked at Potter, his son more closely. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted even in unconscious, which was worring.

The room went totally quiet and Harry realized that he was really at Malfoy Manor. He momentarily panicked at what was going to happen when he would open his eyes. What would they do to him? He knew that Snape was a spy, but yet Malfoy Senior wasn't. Would Snape go along with his lover and take him to the dark lord, but wait, surely Malfoy would know that Snape is a spy, unless Malfoy was one too?

Harry now wondered how he had become onto this assumed to be bed, did they levitate him up? But that didn't matter, what in Merlin's name was going to happen now? He had to open his eyes on the other hand ran his wand over Harry again.

"I know your awake Potter. Might as well drop the act now." Snape said while smirking over the boys diagnostic results.

Harry mumbled a groan out loud at the thought, only realizing at what he had done, making both men stand up quickly and hovering over him.

Harry moved his hand onto his forehead and feeling the cloth that had been placed there by Snape. He slowly opened his eyes heavily and focused his eyes onto the ceiling, his eyes though dashing back and forth at Snape and Malfoy. He suddenly sat up, banging his back into the head bored as he tried to move away from them, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly.

"Do you honestly think that we are going to hurt you, Child?" Lucius said calmly, trying to reassure the boy.

"Why not? How do I know that you have still not changed you minds about me being Harry Potter? After all I am your masters most wanted. It's not like you," Harry paused and pointed one of his long fingers at Malfoy, "have before tried to attack me." He snapped, his odd eyes looking at Malfoy with pure hate.

"And you Snape, Always the one to belittle, bully and punish me for even breathing because I am, was James Potter's son. Well guess what, I'm defiantly not like my father's now am I?" He hissed at both of them.

"While you inccolent little..." Snape snapped but Lucius shot him a glance. Snape grinded his teeth. "Always finding yourself in situations, boy." Snape muttered under his breath, quickly calming himself. No The boy was nothing like James Potter. Severus crossed his arms as Draco Malfoy opened the door looking deathly pale and angry.

"So it's true then! You two are shacked up together." Draco glared looking at his father and Godfather, his eyes narrowed to the person on the bed, Harry's eyebrows rising as Malfoy Junior, surely he would have known.

"Who in Hell is that?" Draco demanded, pointing his finger at Harry.

* * *

Well what you all think then? Happy New year again. I hope you have a nice start to 2013! So, Please leave a review, makes me want to continue, bad or good.

Thanks again!

~ Puzzle Me This

xoxo


End file.
